


Together In Paris

by adorersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Anastasia (1997), M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, i rarely update im sorry, updates once in a blue moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorersvt/pseuds/adorersvt
Summary: When the dark shadow of revolution falls on the house of the Kwon's, the royal family's youngest son, Soonyoung, barely escapes the overthrow. Ten years later, the prince knows himself only by the name Sunil. In order to discover more about his forgotten past, he travels to Paris with two con men who plan on passing him off as the missing prince to collect the reward money offered by the Empress for the return of her grandson. What they don't realize is that they have the real Kwon Soonyoung.





	Together In Paris

Fire. It was the only thing he could see. It surrounded him with its heat and wrapped its arms around the young boy.  _Stay low and under the smoke!_  He was told by his father. _Run as fast as you can_ _!_  His mother yelled at him. But his parents were no longer here – they had disappeared a few minutes ago: engulfed by the flames and heat. He didn’t hear them scream in pain. They only screamed for him to survive. But how could he survive when the bright flames of the collapsing palace were beginning to envelop him?

“P-Prince Soonyoung?! Where are you?!”

Soonyoung’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. “I’m here! I- I can’t move! A-A pillar fell on my leg and I can’t-“ Soonyoung coughed as smoke filled his lungs. “I can’t get it off!”

The prince heard a loud crash as another part of the ceiling gave in. The roof above him creaked just as the familiar face appeared in front of him.

“J-Jihoon!” Soonyoung shouted when he noticed the other boy searching through the flames a few feet in front of him. “I- I can’t get it off. I’m not strong enough!”

The said boy ran over to him, his hand holding a cloth that he held against his mouth and nose. “Hold on, Prince! I’ll get you out of here! Even if I die trying!”

Jihoon quickly kneeled onto the floor in front of him and began to pull up the wood pillar. Soonyoung held in his own scream of pain as he, too, helped pick the pillar off of his leg. Once the pillar’s weight was of Soonyoung, he pulled his leg out, despite the extreme pain it caused. He couldn't complain. Not a time like this.

“Quickly, Prince! Follow me!” Jihoon grabbed the prince’s hand in his and rushed out of the room, the ceiling caving in at the exact moment that Soonyoung stepped out of it. The servant didn’t stop as he weaved around the burning debris, his hand still in Soonyoung’s. “Hurry, through that door!”

Soonyoung’s eyes quickly darted to the corner of the room, gaze landing on a small, square door that was previously hidden behind a drawer. He spared a glance at the growing flames before dashing to the small door and opening it. The prince crawled his way through the door, his lungs instantly rejoicing as he was met with the air outside, the flames now behind him. He quickly stood up after his legs had gone through the door. He hissed and gritted his teeth as pain shot up his leg.

“I’m sorry Prince, but there’s no time to waste.” Jihoon grabbed the prince’s hand again as soon as he stood up. “Your grandmother is waiting for you at the train station and the train’ll be here soon. We have to hurry.”

Soonyoung bore the pain as Jihoon pulled him behind the burning castle and towards the train station where his grandmother was supposedly waiting. A minute later, the two had pushed through the crowd and had reached the farthest end of the train station, where the prince's grandmother promised she'd be. The pain in the prince’s leg had heightened by the time he had gotten in front of the tracks and the servant’s hand was no longer in his. The pain in his leg was beginning to become unbearable, but the prince had no time to catch his breath. 

“The train! Soonyoung, get onto the train!” Jihoon shouted once they had reached the end of the platform. The train was already a few feet away, Soonyoung’s grandmother clearly visible as she stood against the rail, a hand out and her voice loud.

“Soonyoung, hurry!”

Jihoon pushed the prince forward, himself starting to run in the opposite direction. He was going to lead any guards who had managed to chase them away. “Go!”

“Grandma!” Soonyoung chased after the train, his grandmother holding out her hand for him to grab onto. But the hand was just out of reach and his leg didn't want him to go any faster.

“Soonyoung! Grab onto my hand!”

Soonyoung pushed himself to speed up: he had to go quicker. He had to catch up to his grandma. He had to.

His hand finally caught his grandma’s, but the trains speed only picked up more. “Don’t let go!” Soonyoung cried out.

The prince tried to catch up to the train that only got faster, he _tried_ to go fast enough to pull himself onto the train, but his leg finally gave up and he collapsed onto the floor, his head hitting the metal tracks and making him fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. I started another fic. I'm likely not going to update this too often, so I apologize to anyone who really wants me to update a lot. Also, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter/prologue-ish thing! It's pretty short, but I plan on writing longer chapters (lol will i really tho) for every other chapter.


End file.
